johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
MLB The Show 19
Summary MLB The Show 19 '''is a continuation of the famous Baseball game. Story The 30 Major League Baseball teams play against each other for the coveted World Series title. Game Modes Play Now Play an exhibition game with any of the 30 MLB teams or any of their Minor League Affiliates. Franchise Road to The Show Create your player and have his name be among the pantheon of greatest ballplayers of all time. Diamond Dynasty Play with other players online ad create your own team in this mode. Moments Replay MLB's most famous moments such as Babe Ruth's called shot in the 1932 World Series or Willie Mays' Major League Debut or Bryce Harper's hitting streak in this mode. March to October Play in certain key moments with your chosen MLB team and help them get into the Postseason. Johnny's Review General Thoughts With the ongoing MLB The Show series and hoping to continue my own series on my Youtube Channel. Well, hopefully, the review will help with it. Graphics The graphics received just a few improvements from previous games, just more HD looking. Other than that, not much has changed in this category for this game. '''Grade: '''C+ Music MLB The Show changes its soundtrack every year, but still retains its own soundtrack during Baseball games. Of course (and as always) you can always put in your very own soundtrack......that is if you have an external hard drive to put in the music. '''Grade: '''A- Sounds/Voice Like with the graphics, the sounds really haven't changed all that much. The same bat cracks and the same sounds of leather when the ball hits the glove. The voices haven't changed either. Matt Vasgersian (who now does games on ESPN), Mark De Rosa and Dan Pliesack return but they have brought along somebody with them this year, Heidi Watney who is the announcer inside the dugout and will give you updates on the game either when it's raining or on any of the teams that are currently playing. '''Grade: '''C+ Gameplay MLB The Show has added not just new game modes such as Moments and March to October, but they also added new features in their older game modes as well. Like with Road to The Show which shows a more interactive training mode wherein some training session where you need to interactive by either weight lifting, pilates, yoga training and even using an eye coordination app on your player's cell phone, and it's more than just physical training, it is also developing a relationship with your player's team as well as rival teams in his player's team's division and to build up your players' personality. During games in RTTS, you also get to choose challenges that give you a significant boost in your player's attributes. Though what bothers me about the physical training sessions is that they are unbalanced, some are a cinch while others are quite frustrating to do and understand (just like training sessions in other video games). The general gameplay in this game is only slightly easier than it was in MLB The Show 18, yes you can set the game on easy as you can hit over 100 HRs a season, however, it can be quite difficult as the AI of the fielders are quite high (infielders and outfielders), even if you just missed a home run by a matter of feet, they'll catch it or if you just want to be modest and get base hits and do a little bit to help your team, they'll get you out, so it feels it's all or nothing, you need to get a home run and hit the ball near perfectly, or you're just going to strut back to the dugout. '''Grade: C Replay Value There's a bit to unlock in this game, not just in baseball cards but also equipment and even more Moments in Moments mode. Other than that, not much to unlock, and you can just pay them with money if not unlock them by playing the game. '''Grade: '''D Final Thoughts I always had a bit of a "Love/Hate" relationship with MLB The Show, the 2016 and 2017 editions had easy settings that made the game, well, easy. The 2018 edition, as well as this one, have gotten a bit more difficult though not as difficult as the editions before 2016. It's good for those who know a lot about baseball and like a good challenge, but not so for those who don't know about baseball and/or like to play casually. But the new modes are quite nice to have as well as some new features. So there are some good things if you can take the bad with the good (or is it the good with the bad, I can never get that straight). This can be a good game. '''Overall grade: '''C-